Voice and Silent
by natalia clow
Summary: YAOI/GaiX Shu Ouma/ Gai no puede evitar tener una reflexión acerca de que tan débil le hace sentirse con Shu. Descubrió que necesita algo de él.


**VOICE AND SILENT**

Dime, cuando ves el mundo ¿Es puro y confiable? Yo solo veo a una ralea llamada ser humano tratando de sobrevivir con engaños y asesinatos. Tú que has estado en una bolita de cristal, de seguro que no sabes nada de él mundo; lo sé bien, pero aún así dijiste que querías ser mi aliado. En ese momento sentí algo que pensé que no existía en mi interior y es la debilidad. Ouma Shu me gustaría decirte que me haces sentir débil. Tú determinada e inútil existencia que quiere vivir con unos puros e inocentes principios, hace que en mi ser sea sembrado un sentimiento que me llena de dudas y de un increíble pensamiento de querer compartir la forma en la que ves en el mundo.

Ouma Shu ¿Qué piensas que sea el amor o los sentimientos, La compasión y la amistad, el compromiso y la lealtad, todos esos sentimientos que embargan a la humanidad que se agrupa con un mismo objetivo? El ser humano es tan complejo y a la vez tan predecible. El egoísmo hace mover a la personas. El hecho que tengan confianza en ti hace que sea sencillo manipularlos, pero ¿Qué concepto encierra el egoísmo? ¿Por qué la gente es egoísta? Ouma Shu, responde mis preguntas.

Soy un hombre tan sencillo y a la vez tan complicado. Claramente sabrás que quiero y extrañamente sabrás que pienso. Oye Ouma Shu ¿Qué deseas y qué piensas? Solo la monotonía y la paz no te darán el placer.

Tus ojos muestran la sensación de protección con Inori ¿La amas? ¿La necesitas? ¿Por qué? Ella solo me necesita a mí, solo tiene lealtad hacia mí y aún así ¿Querrías monopolizarla? Te lo confieso, nada de lo que pueda ofrecerme ella como mujer me interesa, porque su alma es algo que está tan muerto y pasivo que las necesidades complejas de mis falencias no se complacen. Compláceme Ouma Shu, muéstrame el mundo de tus creencias, el mundo de tu inocencia, el mundo con los colores claros de tu corazón inmaduro.

No puedo evitar sonreír divertido ante tu potencial innato. Cada vez das un paso para estar cerca de mí, quizá sea un paso del que no seas capaz de percatarte, pero mi corazón lo hace. Estás cerca de mí; Ouma Shu tengo miedo de reconocerlo, pero si llego a ser incompetente, sería por tu culpa.

Lo único que quiero es que me des tu mano, lo único que quiero es que me dejes ver tu corazón. Quiero que sea de la forma pasiva de un amable instrumento. Enséñame lo que es la vida normal y enséñame las tristezas de tus frustraciones.

Sé que egoísta de mi parte hacerte parte de las pompas fúnebres, pero tienes lo que me has quitado y eres parte de lo que no quiero dejar ir.

Conserva lo bueno y desecha lo malo, es lo que quiero que suceda en tu corazón. Te han traicionado, te han herido, pero sigues confiando y siendo una persona amable. Definitivamente deseo tu corazón.

Muéstrame algo más profundo, muéstrame el cielo pintado de inocencia y virtud, píntame en un mundo en donde pueda dejar de ser el que se enfrenta a todos, píntame en un mundo en donde no tenga que cargar con la vida humana.

La guerra y la paz no son los opuestos, en mi realidad solo la guerra y la supervivencia son los opuestos. Siendo lógico, después de una guerra no hay paz, hay hambre, pobreza y desesperación, por lo que lo único que puedes hacer es sobrevivir, en realidad es lo único contrario.

Mis manos manchadas de sangre tanto de enemigos y aliados, solo sirven para atarlas a la tierra y a los principios que creo proteger.

Ouma Shu si te dijera que siento una emoción tan fuerte que quiero monopolizarte ¿Qué dirías? ¿Le darías la espalda a este asesino? ¿Complacerías mis caprichos?

Yo ya no estoy seguro Ouma Shu, no estoy seguro si todo lo que he hecho ha sido recompensado, si ha sido útil, si ha sido beneficioso, pero lo único que sé es que si nos detenemos nada tendrá sentido.

Lo que en verdad quiero es escuchar tus palabras de apoyo y aprobación. Ouma Shu, confía en mí, sólo en mí y déjame tenerte, déjame usarte, déjame entregarte lo que puedo dar. Quiero ser una persona amable, quiero ser una persona querida de forma normal, que no sea solo la admiración que mueva a las personas ¿Serás tú esa persona?

Nunca me he sentido tan acorralado en mi vida. Quiero poseerte, pero no quiero hacerte daño, quiero que dependas de mí, pero quiero que seas libre ¿Qué debo hacer?

El nombre de este sentimiento no sé cuál es; ese vacío que carcome en mis noches mi conciencia y que tiene la figura de tus suaves y amables palabras. Ouma Shu quiero que te conviertas en mi conciencia y en mi alma, aquella que es capaz de controlar los débiles latidos de mi interior, hazme latir en armonía, hazme latir en la ansiada paz.


End file.
